Becoming a Longbottom
by dirtydeedsdonedirtcheap
Summary: Neville and Hannah are bonded for life.


**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Becoming a Longbottom**

For the first time in many years, the Longbottom house was quiet. Normally there was laughter coming from the two inhabitants of the house. Most of the time it was bickering, especially around the time Neville Longbottom's grandmother, Augusta, was serving meals. The old woman really knew how to treat her grandson like a child, offering to place a bib around his neck and sometimes feed him his food since he didn't seem capable of wrapping his head around the idea of doing his own laundry surely he still had to be fed like a child.

Today, neither of them were joking around. The old wooden dining table was set for dinner and there were said sighs shared between the two of them as they waited for their regular guest to arrive. Augusta had gotten used to setting a place for Hannah Abbot at the table. Neville and Hannah had been dating for two years now and she couldn't have been happier for her grandson.

Even though his girlfriend _still_ worked in a filthy bar.

"Neville?" she whispered his name, reaching her hands towards him. Her chair creaked underneath her weight, breaking the silence between them. He had been sitting in his chair for the past hour, silent and unmoving, staring at a piece of wrinkled parchment in his hand. "Say something, please."

His brown eyes looked into hers sadly and a grim expression appeared on his round face. Neville sighed tiredly and patted his grandmother's hand before leaning back in his chair and letting the parchment fall on the dining table.

"It isn't fair," he whispered, tapping his fingers on the table. "She'll be effected by it too…how am I supposed to tell her?"

Augusta frowned and busied herself by smoothing down her magenta robes. "It's hard on all of us but we'll get through it together as a," she paused, the word at the tip of her tongue, "family."

Neville's brown eyes shined momentarily before going back to their dull sadness. _Family_. His Gran had never spoken about Hannah like that before. Like she could be something more than his girlfriend, a Longbottom too. Not just an Abbot.

A knock at the door made the two of them jump. Neville pulled out his wand, pointing it at the roasted chicken that had gone cold. Steam started to appear as he heated it up and then he flicked his wand at the side of mashed potatoes and vegetables. Augusta rose from her chair and rushed off towards the door, getting ready to greet Hannah loudly.

"Gran!" he called out, dropping his wand and jumping out of his chair, letting it fall back on the floor with a loud _thud_. She was almost at the door so he ran out of the dining area and into the kitchen, to the back door, ignoring the light tapping noise that was coming from outside.

"What's wrong Neville?"

He bounced nervously on the balls of his feet and tugged at the green tie that was tightly hugging his neck.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked. Augusta raised her eyebrows in question. "About Hannah. I mean…do you…consider her part of the family? Could you _see_ her as part of the family?"

Her lips went into a thin line and her wrinkled face relaxed as she stared at her sweating grandson. He had grown so quickly from an infant to a full-fledged man. He wore suits, purchased nice dress robes, and had a girlfriend and even a _job_. One that paid him and was respectable and could bring him places if he decided to stick with it. He had honored their family by fighting in the war and visited his parents every other week. As much as Augusta nagged him about menial things about the house he was her world and she didn't know if she was ready to fully share him with someone else.

But she was old. Her bones creaked, her legs hurt and her back always felt like someone was kicking it. As much as she liked to pretend she had a lot of life and spunk left inside of her, Augusta would die one day and what would she leave Neville with? A house filled with sad memories and clothing fit for a thick woman with a nice collection of hats that had stuffed feathers, vultures and even raccoons.

She needed someone to share that with. Someone to share Neville with but she just wasn't ready.

"Of course," she said sadly with a tight smile. She might not have been ready to share Neville but soon she would have to. She had seen the same hopeful look on a man once before. He had asked her a similar question many years ago about a good girl.

Her son had picked the right woman. She knew Neville had too.

Augusta turned towards the door, patted down her magenta robes and then made sure her matching hat with a stuffed bluebird was positioned correctly on her head before she opened the door and smiled warmly at Hannah.

She stood in the doorway and smiled back, blonde hair slightly frizzy, sweat dripping on her face, wearing a wrinkled purple dress.

"Hello, Augusta," Hannah said happily. "I hope I'm not late."

Augusta looked at Hannah and then Neville, eyes shining brightly as they greeted each other.

"No," she said, "you made it just on time."

-x-

Neville scooped at some of his mashed potatoes, placing the spoon in his mouth as he listened to Hannah and Augusta talk about something he could not have been interested in if you paid him. Something about new dress robes that twinkled in a certain formation, might have been like a clock or a rabbit for all he knew.

He was more interested in watching the way they interacted with each other. His Gran was leaning forward, elbows on the table, listening intently to Hannah. Her blue bird was teetering slightly towards the brim of her large hat, threatening to fall right off. Hannah was fidgeting with a lock of her blonde hair, twirling it around and around her finger as she talked while her other hand absentmindedly stroked Neville's knee.

He placed his spoon down loudly on his plate, trying to get the giggling women's attention.

"Hannah," he said with a cough, " _we_ have to talk to you." Neville didn't miss the groan that came from Augusta who swiftly kicked him underneath the table and grumbled under her breath.

"Do we have to do this now? We're having a perfectly fine dinner."

He gave her a hard look and set his sights on Hannah who was staring at him with confusion.

"About what?" she asked, shifting closer towards him.

His hand shook slightly as he picked up his dinner plate and revealed a piece of crumpled parchment he had hidden underneath it. He didn't hand it to her but instead stared at it with a forlorn expression on his face as Augusta inhaled and exhaled loudly, watching his every move.

"Neville," she said quietly, reaching towards the parchment, "it's alright. You know you can tell me anything." Her concerned eyes flitted towards Augusta. "You both can."

His heart swelled at the sincerity in her voice and the look of concern in her eyes. He wanted to lean over and kiss her until his lips felt numb and then wrap his arms around her and never let her go. Not until every pain that was inside his body, all the heartache and the sadness was gone, washed away by her.

Of course he didn't want to be overly affectionate in front of his grandmother who would never let him live it down if he started to snog his girlfriend right in front of her.

"I know," he muttered, opting to run a nervous hand through his dirty blonde hair. "We know. It's just. It's not easy for either of us and I keep trying to figure out how to say this to you but all I keep thinking is…forget it. I'm sorry," he apologized, averting his eyes and staring instead at the crème colored tablecloth. "You're right Gran, we're having a perfectly normal dinner…let's not ruin it."

He placed the parchment underneath his plate again and picked up his knife and fork, trying to cut his roasted chicken, both eyes on him. Their unwavering gaze made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his face flush from embarrassment.

"Alice is dying," Augusta said loudly, kicking Neville underneath the table again. He gritted his teeth from pain and from her words. Hannah gasped next to him, quickly snaking both her hands towards his and squeezing them. "The Healers say she doesn't have much longer. We always knew they would…pass earlier than us because of the…circumstances." Augusta hiccupped and grabbed her white dinner napkin, dabbing at the tears that were falling from her eyes.

Hannah too had tears in her eyes and gave Augusta a watery look of sorrow, not knowing if she should walk towards her and put her hands around the old woman or if she should give her, her space.

"Neville, is this…but how…when did you…"

She couldn't figure out what to say. She had just seen Alice Longbottom a week ago and had grown accustomed to visiting her with Neville and Augusta, telling both his parents her stories and filling in their parts of the conversation.

She imagined Frank as a very loving and carefree father. Someone who would have tried to play silly pranks on his mother and would have made jokes that were more corny than funny but she would have laughed anyway. He would have probably worn sweater vests, carried around peppermint sweets and would have loved it when his hair started to go grey.

Alice would have been lovely, warm. She would have liked to sing even though she would have been off key and hurt everyone's ears. She would have hugged her son everyday and invited Hannah over for breakfast on the weekend. Augusta and Alice would have had a strong relationship, a bond. Sometimes she would call her mum instead of Augusta, sometimes she would refer to Alice as her daughter instead of daughter-in-law.

She would have loved Hannah like her own mother had.

Hannah didn't realize she was sobbing loudly until Neville wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in small soothing circles. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. She wasn't ready to let Alice go.

She pulled back and wiped her running nose with the palm of her hand, hiccupping loudly, her body shaking from grief.

Neville stared at her, admiring the way she could feel emotion for his family, for his mother who didn't know she even existed. He reached his hand out and placed a thick finger underneath her chin. Their eyes locked and his voice wavered as he tried to speak, heart pounding nervously in his chest as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Hannah, will you marry me?" he asked quietly.

She nodded her head.

 _Yes_.

-x-

There were moments in Hannah's life that she would never forget. Some were tragic. Finding out her mother had been killed and then being promptly pulled out of Hogwarts by her father who was too devastated to be without his daughter. Others were filled with happiness, being sorted, making friends and dating Neville.

Being proposed to during dinner and then watching her soon to be grandmother-in-law jump out of her chair with excitement and start to spew out ideas on their wedding was one of those happy moments. She wanted something intimate but lavish, something that others would talk about for years to come and try to emulate.

All Hannah and Neville wanted were for Alice and Frank to be there.

The two Longbottom's, accompanied by one Abbot, walked down a deserted white corridor, approaching two brown doors that read, 'St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.'

She remembered vividly walking through the doors with Neville for the first time and shuffled behind the two with an excited grin on her face. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, trying to make the flyaway's stay down and the knots disappear.

Dinner had been forgotten, the chicken, potatoes and whatever vegetables Augusta had slaved over in the kitchen were cold and probably turning into a congealed mess. In the excitement, Neville had knocked his dinner plate right off the table, pieces of chicken and mashed potatoes coating the floor. None of them had bothered picking it up.

The three hugged quickly, tears flowing freely as Hannah came up with a wedding request.

 _I want to get married and I want my mother-in-law to be there._

Hannah couldn't keep the smile off of her face as they reached the open door to Frank and Alice's room. Neville and Augusta had not known what to say because they did not know how they could have gotten so lucky. Augusta squeezed Neville's shoulder and watched him go inside the room, walking to his parents with a shaky smile on his face.

-x-

His mother could not sit up. Normally he would have seen both of his parents sitting in their chairs, having been placed there by the mediwitches, hair combed and robes lightly pressed. Today, his father's chair was placed by his mother's bedside but he wasn't staring at her.

His eyes were the same unfocused glossiness Neville had grown accustomed to. His mother looked frail and almost childlike in her bed, save for the wrinkles and the shocking thin snow white hair on her head. Her lips were dry and cracked, eyes glossy and millions of miles away. She made no movement as Neville took a seat on the edge of her bed, leaning closely towards her to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Mum, I have exciting news. Hannah and I…we're getting married." He grinned, pausing for a few moments, pretending to listen to her response at the news. "Try not to act so excited, you're hurting my ears. Thing is…you're…really sick…I know I shouldn't worry. I know…but it doesn't look good…stop trying to down play it. I'm a man now. Don't treat me like a child. We want you at our wedding…you and dad. I know it's a lot to take in at once." He stopped talking abruptly and gave her another soft kiss. He then turned towards his father who was still, unmoving in his chair.

"Any words of wisdom?" he asked quietly, raising his eyebrows. His father said nothing but he nodded his head as if he did. "Be kind. Understanding. Thoughtful. Got it. Helpful too?" He gave him a wry smile. "Does that include doing the wash? I wonder if I can get Gran to continue doing it for me…"

He heard a loud snort as Augusta entered the room. She walked slowly towards Neville and then whacked the back of his head with her hand, giving him a piercing glare.

"Once you get married that's it. You're your wife's problem. I'm going to be free as a bird. No more homebody Augusta Longbottom, no, no, no. I might even find myself a man…a _younger_ one...oh, stop pretending to gag Frank Longbottom. I _practiced_ quite a lot _before_ you graced us with your presence. I have needs and sexual _desires_."

Neville groaned and made a disgusted face at his father as Hannah appeared behind Augusta, giggling loudly.

"Hmm…what was that Frank? Am I already regretting my decision?" Hannah grinned and pretended to ponder the question. "Well," she gave Neville and Augusta a sideways glance, the two grinning from ear to ear, "I suppose becoming a Longbottom won't be _that_ bad but…if I have any qualms between now and then…well, freedom is just an apparation away."

Augusta chuckled and nodded her head approvingly at Hannah's joke while Neville glowered and huffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked seriously. "It can't be the wedding of your dreams. I mean," he paused, rubbing his mother's frail hand with his large one, "what about your father? And your friends? Ernie will probably try to hex me once he finds out." He mumbled something that sounded like 'bloody git' to himself, making Hannah arch her eyebrow and grin.

She snaked her hand towards his, placing hers on Alice's cool hand too.

"I don't even have a ring for you…"

"I don't need a ring Neville," she whispered. "My dream wedding is having you by my side and your family, if you'll have me." She raised her blue eyes to stare sadly at Frank and Alice who were both silent, their thoughts far, far away. "My father will understand."

Neville nodded and turned towards his grandmother. "Gran," he paused, watching as the old woman wiped a tear from her eye, "are you alright with this?"

She hiccupped loudly, the bed shaking underneath them and then scoffed, placing her hands on her hat, feeling the soft fabric underneath her fingers. Slowly, she removed her hat from her head, the little stuffed blue bird swaying slightly. Her hair was completely grey and done up in a rather disheveled bun, much to Neville's amusement.

"Oh Neville," she said, giving him a look. She tapped Hannah gently on the back so she would turn and face her. "Here, you're going to need something borrowed and something new. I've only worn this once and look," she pointed to the bird, "you even have something blue."

Hannah gave her a smile and bent her head, allowing Augusta to place her large, hideous and sweaty hat on her head. It wasn't conventional. It wasn't the outfit that Hannah had dreamed about wearing on her wedding day or a gift she would have ever wanted to receive in her life. She didn't even _like_ hats but it was the thought that counted and at that moment the hat couldn't have been more beautiful to Hannah or Neville.

"We'll need to get a wizard to preside over the wedding…it'll take me an hour or two to find one. I'll be back in a jiff!" Neville shouted, giving Hannah a quick kiss on the cheek.

She forcefully grabbed him by the tie, noses touching, making him squeak in pain, staring at her in horror.

"I want to get married _now_ Neville," she said tightly, gritting her teeth. She loosened her grip and turned to Augusta. "We don't really need a wizard, do we? Let's do the ceremony right now, this is it, this is the moment, everything else can be figured out later, just because it won't be signed in documents it'll still _count_. Won't it?" she asked weakly.

Augusta nodded her head but Neville frowned. "I…but I've never been to a wedding before. I don't even know the words or the…what do we say?"

"I don't know if magical weddings are different but my parents renewed their vows in a muggle ceremony when I was younger. Just repeat after me," she demanded softly.

Neville nodded and watched Hannah intently as she closed her eyes, trying to recall the memory of her parents and their vows.

Her hand gently caressed Alice's as she opened her eyes and stared at Neville, "I, Hannah Abbot, take you, Neville Longbottom…to be my wedded husband."

Neville shifted his position on the bed, making it creak slightly and put his hand out to his father, squeezing his shoulder gently with excitement. The words were soft, beautiful to him. They made the room come alive with life.

It was no longer drab and depressing, the bright and lemony scent of the room was thrown from his mind as he watched Hannah with Augusta crying softly next to her.

"To have and to hold," he repeated after her, "from this day forward, for better, for worse," they had been through the worse together and now it would be the better. His mother was dying, the mother he never got to know and his father would most likely soon follow.

There had always been a pain inside of him, but Hannah had managed to help lessen it. It was still there and would always be but he didn't feel as empty as he did when he was younger.

… _for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part…_

He leaned forward, his face breaking into a smile and dropped his hands from his father, so he could place both of them on her face and kiss her. Augusta waved her wand over their heads, red and gold stars falling around them, making the glowing couple glitter momentarily.

"Congratulations," she said with a loud hiccup, "you're bonded for life."

 **Author's Note:** **I LOVE HANNAH/NEVILLE. I have to stop writing fluff about them, don't I? One day I'll stop. One day it'll be out of my system. I just never want to** _ **hurt**_ **Neville, you know? Well…not seriously anyway because in Dating Hannah I really do put him through the ringer. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review!**


End file.
